O Lírio e o Filho do Lobo
by Kirara Uchiha
Summary: Ela não se importava que ele fosse afilhado de seu pai;  Ela não se importava que ele já tivesse namorado sua prima mais velha;  Ela não se importava que ele fosse dez anos mais velho...  A única coisa que importava era que ela realmente o amava.


**Sinopse:**

Ela não se importava que ele fosse afilhado de seu pai;

Ela não se importava que ele já tivesse namorado sua prima mais velha;

Ela não se importava que ele fosse dez anos mais velho...

A única coisa que importava era que ela realmente o amava.

**O Lírio e o Filho do Lobo**

Já fazia dois anos que Teddy Lupin havia terminado com Victorie Weasley, ele ainda lembrava-se do dia em que chegou à casa de seu padrinho, no período de férias em Hogwarts, para passar o dia com a família.

_Ele chegou a casa e foi super bem recebido, como de costume, por Ginny e seus dois filhos mais velhos, James e Alvo._

_ - Como vai Ted? – Ginny perguntou._

_ - Muito bem, obrigado._

_ Teddy se sentou no sofá confortável enquanto esperava o padrinho e conversava com James e Alvo._

_ - E como está indo em Hogwarts? – ele perguntou para os garotos._

_ - Bem... – James o mais falante de todos disse encabulado._

_ - Apenas "bem"?_

_ - É apenas "bem"._

_ Teddy viu Alvo rir baixinho e depois se virou para ele, Alvo sorriu e disse:_

_ - Ele está gostando de uma garota da nossa casa... O nome dela, se não me engano, é Mary._

_ James ficou vermelho, quase roxo, de vergonha. Teddy sorriu e se sentou do lado do "irmão" mais novo._

_ - Não precisa ficar assim, é normal... Mas me diz como ela é?_

_ James balançou os ombros e respondeu:_

_ - Ela é bem baixinha sabe, acho que não chega nem a 1,55cm de altura, os olhos delas são verdes tipo os do meu pai e os cabelos são cumpridos e cacheados num tom bem escuro de castanho._

_ - Sabe Teddy, ela é muito bonita... O problema é que ela não suporta muito o James. – Alvo disse e deu um pequeno sorriso de lado._

_ Teddy ia continuar a falar quando ouviu a voz do padrinho e logo em seguida uma leve risada. Teddy se virou para escada e pode ver o padrinho e logo atrás sua filha caçula, Lily..._

_ - Não tem graça pai. – ela disse e riu novamente._

_ Os dois pararam de rir assim que Teddy se levantou para cumprimentar o padrinho._

_ - Como vai garoto? – Harry perguntou._

_ - Bem, muito bem..._

_ - Excelente! – Harry disse sorrindo e depois se virou para os filhos. – A mãe de vocês está na cozinha?_

_ Alvo assentiu e depois de sorrir Harry saiu da sala._

_ Os olhos castanhos de Lilian brilharam assim que os olhos mel de Teddy mirou-os._

_ - Senti sua falta. – Lily disse agora pendurada no pescoço do homem._

_ - Eu também... – ele disse e afagou seus cabelos._

_ Os dois se soltaram e com um sorriso leve nos lábios, Lily perguntou:_

_ - E a aliança? – ela apontou para o dedo anelar da mão direita dele onde era para ter a aliança de compromisso._

_ - Eu e Vic terminamos. – Ted disse aquilo com a maior tranquilidade do mundo._

_ - Como assim? – os três irmãos perguntaram juntos._

_ - Nós simplesmente terminamos._

_ Lily levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas ruivas como se dissesse "Depois você vai me contar tudo!", Teddy deu de ombros, mas no fim da tarde ele acabou contando tudo para ela e para o padrinho e foi como se os olhos de Lilian brilhassem mais que o normal desde então._

E mais um a vez lá estava ele parado em frente à porta da casa do padrinho esperando mais uma vez a porta ser aberta. A porta abriu revelando uma Lily com um dos seus vestidos floridos e um rabo de cavalo meio frouxo.

- Olá. – ela disse sorrindo e quando Teddy sorriu de volta os olhos dela brilharam.

Teddy deu um beijo em sua bochecha e depois entrou na casa, com o sorriso ampliado várias vezes mais, Lily fechou a porta de casa e depois se juntou a família.

Enquanto conversava com as namoradas de seu irmão ela pode notar os olhos de Teddy em cima de si, olhou para ele e deu um pequeno sorriso, depois pedindo licença foi se juntar a mãe na cozinha.

Teddy não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele, de um tempo para cá era como se seus olhos tivessem vida própria e não conseguissem sair de cima de Lily, claro ele havia notado que a garota estava bem mais madura, os cabelos mais ruivos e cacheados do que nunca, e sempre estava com um belo sorriso nos lábios iguais da mãe. E toda vez que ela sorria pare ele era como se não existisse mais nada, apenas ela, e ele conhecia aquela sensação, só não sabia explicar porque logo com ela. A prima mais nova da sua ex namorada e a filha mais nova de seus padrinho, sem tirar o fato da enorme diferença de idade.

Se o pai dele estivesse lá agora seria muito mais fácil, se bem que um marmanjo com vinte e cinco anos de idade pedindo conselhos amorosos para o pai não colaria muito bem.

O dia passou perfeitamente bem, com brincadeirinhas entre Alvo, Teddy e James e risadas das meninas. No fim da tarde Alvo e Teddy foram levar suas namoradas para casa e Lily decidiu respirar ar fresco no jardim da casa, deixando seus pais a sós e Teddy na sala.

Lily andava pelos jardins tentando entender quando que aquilo havia começado. Teddy sempre fora um grande garoto, muito engraçado e bonito, mas ela ainda não conseguia entender porque depois que ele contou que o relacionamento com Victorie havia acabado seu coração batia muito mais forte quando estavam juntos, ou porque às vezes ela perdia a fala e não conseguia respirar quando ele sorria para ela ou simplesmente a abraçava pelos ombros. Depois que seu relacionamento com Jacob Müller o sentimentos e sensações ficaram ainda mais fortes, e isso era totalmente estranho, pois ele era afilhado de seu pai e ela nunca havia sentido nada do tipo com ele.

Ela se sentou no meio do gramado e olhou para cima admirando as estrelas tentando achar uma resposta para tudo aquilo.

Quando Teddy percebeu que estava sozinho na sala e que o padrinho estava na cozinha com Ginny ele saiu para o jardim e se surpreendeu quando viu uma ruivinha sentada olhando para as estrelas, ele andou até ela e se sentou ao lado dela, Lily pareceu não perceber sua presença e Teddy decidiu falar:

- O que você está fazendo aqui sozinha?

- Olhando as estrelas. – ela respondeu sem olhá-lo.

- Isso é mais que obvio não acha? Quero saber por que você está aqui sozinha, observando as estrelas e não lá dentro conversando comigo animadamente.

- Precisava pensar... Por que tudo tinha que ser tão complicado Ted? – ela perguntou e se virou para ele com os olhos marejados.

Teddy sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver aruivinha tão triste.

- Oh vem aqui ruiva. – ele disse e a puxou para mais perto.

Lily apoiou a cabeça no peito de Teddy e ele perguntou:

- Me conte o que esta acontecendo...

- Eu não posso... É tudo tão complicado...

- É um garoto? – Teddy perguntou e sem perceber sua voz saiu fria e dura.

Lily balançou a cabeça positivamente e foi como se um monstro rugisse dentro dele, seja lá quem fosse que estive deixando _seu_ lírio daquele jeito, ele trataria de quebrar a cara do desgraçado.

- O que ele fez?

- Ele não fez nada Teddy, e eu acho que esse é o problema... Na verdade eu acho que eu realmente gosto dele, só que ele não faz nada para eu ter certeza... – Lily se afastou e olhou nos olhos dele. – A única coisa que ele sabe fazer é olhar pra mim, sorrir encantadoramente e me abraçar como bons amigos, como se nós fossemos _irmãos._

De algum jeito Teddy sentiu como se ela estivesse falando dele e então ele decidiu perguntar:

- E... Como esse garoto é?

- Ele é alto, tem os cabelos despenteados e castanhos claros os olhos são de um mel quase dourados e ele é extremamente engraçado... – Lily falava sonhadoramente.

Teddy suspirou e depois disse:

- Sabe ultimamente eu estou me sentindo assim também...

Lilian olhou para ele curiosa e ele continuou:

- Ela realmente é como uma _irmã_ para mim e de um tempo para cá as coisas entre nós estão meio estranhas sabe? Ela é uma garota fantástica e os olhos dela brilham encantadoramente e o sorriso dela... Ah o sorriso... É como se toda vez que ela sorrisse nada mais existisse. - Teddy chegou mais perto e tirou uma mecha que caia no olhos dela. – Só tem um problema, ela é nova de mais e...

Lily chegou mais perto também.

- E...? – ela o incentivou.

- E ela é filha do meu padrinho...

Os olhos de Lily foram de espanto a felicidade em segundo, Teddy sorriu e pressionou os lábios nos dela, os lábios dela eram tão macios quanto a sua pele alva e eles tinham um leve gosto de menta. Para ela foi como se os lábios dele tivessem sido feito espacialmente para os dela, ela passou as mãos pelo pescoço dele e entrelaçou os dedos nos fios curtos.

Os dois se separaram a procura de ar, com a testa encostada na dela ele disse:

- Você sabe que isso não é certo, não é?

Lily apenas sorriu e o beijou novamente e ela realmente não se importava que ele fosse afilhado do seu pai, ou que fosse o ex na sua prima mais velha, ela não ligava que ele era dez anos mais velho...

A única coisa que importava naquele momento era que ela realmente o amava.


End file.
